The Diary of Uchiha Sarada the Jounin
by pearlsandpotions
Summary: Sarada had just been promoted as Jounin at the young age of 16. This is her diary, filled with the ups and downs of being a teenager and an ambitious ninja at the same time. Who says being a hormonal teenage girl is easy?Join her adventure and daily struggles involving missions, family, friendship, boys and sex. Warning: Crude language (at times)


**Disclaimer: I would not, could not own Naruto.**

Dear Diary,

WHAT. A. FUCKING. IDIOT.

I'm sorry Diary for starting this entry in anger. My day was completely ruined by that idiotic teammate of mine, Uzumaki Boruto. How can someone who was born with such an outstanding legacy has the cognitive capacity of a common housefly?

I don't know whether it's my problem or his, but he has to get it into that thick head of his, that nothing ever comes easy. Not for him, not for me, not for anyone. Period. And why do people insist that I'm the one with anger management issue when clearly Boruto's stupidity can even challenge the patience of a monk? Mama said I shouldn't dwell so much on the thought on skinning him alive as I might end up falling for him. I highly doubt that. Mama has no idea how frustrating it is to be teammates with him. She's always referring to me as an 'angry miss' hence asking me to start this diary to 'let off some steam' and 'write out my pubescent angers'.

Anyways, Mama has been very happy this past few years. Ever since the fight with Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Papa has been home all the time. Sure, he's been in a few missions here and there, but nothing too scary and life-threatening. He's been spending time with me too after the fight. It was like he never left. I know sometimes I come off as rude and no-nonsense to some people, but I do love my family. Papa and Mama are the best parents ever and I could not wish for more. Also, they're impossible people really. Like REALLY impossible. One time, I came back early from a mission and saw papa with his Sharingan activated, pants down while mama was only wearing an apron! I fled to Uncle Naruto's house as fast as I could but not before hearing mama's cry of "Yes, Master! I am your obedient maid. Give it to me, Master!"

I was emotionally scarred for a very long time since.

Anyways, back to the fact that I'm very angry at Boruto. He is a good-for-nothing, arrogant, jerk-faced, blonde, big-blue-eyed, gentle-smiled, occasionally caring prick! Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he's nice and a good friend but he's so... ANNOYING!

So, it all started with my recent promotion as Jounin. Among the others who were promoted as well, I was the youngest. Papa was very proud of me. He told me I was just like my late uncle Itachi-not that I knew much of him but papa said he'll tell me someday.

During my promotion, everyone who mattered to me were there. Mama was grinning from ear to ear and Papa had the subtle smile I came to find comfort in. Suffice to say, there were proud parents.

Grandpa Kakashi was there too and he bought me some interesting books of varying genres. Papa burned some of them with Amaterasu and let me keep some of them. What they didn't know of however, is the fact that I have the complete Icha-Icha Trilogy: My Master's Happiness stacked between medical textbooks aand Shinobi History manuscripts at home. Come to think of it, I vaguely remember the book that has an eerily similar cover with the Icha-Icha Hardcore: Deluxe Edition I found in their room. Glad to know their marriage is all spiced up, at the very least.

I was made to understand that I was one of the youngest shinobi to be promoted to Jounin at the age of 16 after grandpa Kakashi. Naturally, I felt happy. Everyone believed I deserved the promotion. Even Uncle Naruto did! It was no secret that the Nanadaime has a soft spot when it comes to me. He is a man I respect with all my being and also my godfather. One day, I'll take the Hokage's hat from him for sure. Lady Hinata baked my favourite strawberry cake just for me on that special occasion. Everyone, I repeat, EVERYONE was happy for me. Well, except for one person that is.

That's right, Boruto was not at my promotion.

I was not mad. Really, I wasn't. Of course we're childhood friends and all, but I didn't mind him not being there. He was away on a mission. Not that it was an urgent mission to begin with. But in all seriousness, I'm telling you, Diary, I didn't mind at all. How nice of you Diary for not judging me. Mama thought I was upset because he's not there. Even Papa tried to cheer me up, for no apparent reason, obviously.

My first mission as a Jounin came through a week after my promotion. I was to go to the Land of Silence to investigate the claims of a group of rogue ninjas who called themselves the Neo-Akatsuki. They seem like a harmless band of shinobi if you ask me. Which was why I was so confused as the mission was classified as an S-rank. Imagine that, Diary? My first Jounin mission is an S-rank mission. Uncle Naruto decided to trust me with an S-rank mission as he had high hopes for me. And the best thing was, it's a family mission! Papa was also assigned to the same mission. I've always like going on adventures with Papa. He doesn't talk much, but he taught me lots of things. One time, when I was still a Chuunin, Papa taught me how to use a bow and arrow. I could tell he was happy at that time as he had this nostalgic smile on his face. We also got to feed lots of cute cats and kittens on the way. I wanted to bring them all home but he said Mama would probably stop cooking us dinner if we do so. I know he meant Mama won't play Master and Maid with him anymore but I'LL PRETEND MY PARENTS DON'T HAVE MASSIVE LIBIDOS.

When the official mission scroll came out, I went to Boruto's house. He had finally came back from the mission and I was to send a basket of fresh fruits to his house. Mama made me do it, I swear I did not volunteer. Okay, maybe I did. But Mama would ask me anyway.

So, I went to the knucklehead's house and knocked. A tired-sounding, "Hold on a second," was heard. He opened the door, and there he was, looking as if he hadn't sleep in days.

"Oh, hey Sarada. What's up?"

"These are fruits from Mama for your family."

He reached out to take the basket from my hands.

"Hey, congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks. Though you should've been there."

"Sorry for that. Missions and all. I bet you're very happy about it, you're the first person from our age group to ever made it Jounin. Must be nice for you Uchihas, everything comes naturally for you guys."

Again, Diary.

WHAT. A. FUCKING. IDIOT.

"You thought I was promoted because I'm an Uchiha?" the menace from my voice was palpable in the air.

"Well, duh. Uchihas are powerful. Everyone knows that."

"Oh, really? Well no wonder you didn't make it as Jounin. For a half-Hyuuga, your taijutsu sucks and as an Uzumaki, your fuuinjutsu is nonexistent! Overall, you're just like my Papa said! An USURATONKACHI!"

I stormed off from the place without ever looking back.

WHAT. A. FUCKING. IDIOT.

 **A/N: This is my first attempt at trying to write something on this site. I doubt that it was good. Please leave me some reviews.**


End file.
